Secrets the Enrapture Us So
by Toorikosu
Summary: Someone's after Dark, and it's not just Satoshi.This girl stands out because she has a strange connection to both Daisuke and Satoshi, plus the angels. What secrets is she hiding? Full summ inside, multiple pairings.


**Secrets that Enrapture Us So**

****

_Summary: Someone's after Dark, so what's the big commotion? Everyone's after the Phantom Thief so why is this particular art protector standing out in Dark's eye? No, it's not Satoshi. Though the girl has a strange connection to the detective as well. Who could be so significant to play a huge role in the hearts of Daisuke and Satoshi, along with the two angels? (Pairings include: RisaXDark, DarkXCC, CCXSatoshi, CCXDaisuke, DaisukeXRiku, SatoshiXCC)_

Here's my first DNAngel fanfic. I wrote it a long time ago, rewrote it during last summer, and just now took the time to type it up. So here it is, I hope you enjoy it. As you know, I'm currently in the middle of writing some other major stories (The Spirit of the Fox, Essence of Jaded, and Project CROSS) so I doubt it'll be any quick updates on here unless I get a storm of reviews or a new DNAngel volume that encourages me to write.

Disclaimers: I don't own DNAngel or any of the people within it.

Claimers: Skyla and the three girls (Kowasu, Minoru, and Ashiyubi but nobody cares about them anyways.)

* * *

The sky was gray. Hazy clouds drifted abroad the vast plain of emotionless gray. There wasn't even a single breeze to subdue the still humidity. Was it a sign of foreboding?

Doubtful, thought the famous boy-of-wonder. He studied his laptop with great interest. Or maybe it was a great lack of interest, for one could not tell what went on behind his steel gray eyes. He was searching for something, or was he? Why was he afore titled the "boy-of-wonder"? For this simple student is far from a boy of wonder. There is nothing universally wondrous about him, although others had yet to adopt this knowledge. Even so, he is not so simple as his peers at his school, Azumano. It's not your average student that ranks as commander-in-chief of police forces, correct? Nonetheless, this does not make one wondrous.

Nor do his handsome features deem him as extraordinary. He may have perfectly straight and sleek, sky blue-gray hair, and the stormy sky masquerading as his eyes, but he was not extraordinary. He was clean-cut, even handsome, but not extraordinary or wondrous. He was merely young Hiwatari Satoshi, the young detective in charge of capturing the Phantom Thief Dark as a part-time job. _That _was what made him wondrous. What made him extraordinary was that within him was a blonde angle-killer who had eyes only for his keeper. He was released whenever his master (or victim?) reveled on thoughts of the art thief's alias, his classmate Niwa Daisuke. He also was a saint, so to say. Can one who tortures the bearer of his being truly be classified as a saint? Nevertheless, he was awoken, and he was Krad.

Nobody but four people knew about Krad besides Satoshi, though Satoshi knew only of two: Niwa Daisuke and the Black Angel himself. The other two? The first is missing, and the second had only heard tales of the golden saint. The latter wasn't known to either angel, but knew of them and their current aliases. Who is this mysterious being of sacred knowledge? Where is the former entity of knowing? Only the latter knows… or does she?

"OH, my gosh! When will this icky weather end? It is SO hawt!" Not many heeded the raven-haired girl who just entered. And those who did notice her didn't respond. The young woman was tall and long-legged. She wore a red-black plaid skirt with a white blouse and black tie. She also wore expensive brown Doc Martins. She wasn't alone, either, being accompanied by two shorter girls of similar uniforms. The second had short-cropped hair, colored brown. Her eyes were also brown. The shortest was blonde with green eyes. "The sky is so ugly, no? It needs to return to summer time blue! Or at least rain. How unfair for it to make us think it will storm when it just gets hotter and hotter!" declared the brunette.

They were both mistaken. It wasn't hot, but complacent and humid. The sky was not ugly in one's opinion, but like a dreary painting of a grim artist. Also, the sky did not "make" anyone think it would storm. It was incapable of such concepts. It was only as it was, no matter the two's opinions.

"Hey, Minoru-Chan, Sempai. We have a cutie among us." The blonde whispered. Her cat-like eyes were fixated upon the detective at work. He was so engrossed in his computer that he hadn't noticed their entrance or stares. Though had he heard their comments, he would probably feel disgusted. What right did they have to talk so obviously behind his back? Ah, the freedom of speech? Alas, he was not a 'cutie'. Such was a term meant to describe a kitten or a flower. Satoshi was defiantly not a cat nor plant. He was handsome, yes, but not to their claims.

The schoolgirls sat in a booth behind him. He didn't hear anything except for the clicking of his keyboard. After ordering, the girls resumed giggling and making daring comments of the detective's looks. The elder, raven-haired girl who was referred to as "Sempai" didn't giggle. She grinned at the boy, fully watching him without consol. Her underclassmen went about merrily. "Sempai," whispered the blonde. "Are you going to make a move?" Minoru chuckled beside her classmate. "No hottie can deny our Sempai Kowasu!" she declared. "You think so?" Kowasu murmured. The girls nodded vigorously. She grinned. The blonde pounded her hand upon her chest. "I know it as well as I am Ashiyubi Tani!" she exclaimed, "You are desirable."

It was the last statement that caused violet-hued eyes to turn their way. The owner of the gaze was silent, therefore unnoticed; yet she was allowed to speak freely in thought. 'You are desirable, if one desired such audacity. However I believe that Hiwatari-San is the one desired whereas you are looking at him rather than the opposite.' Such bold thoughts were secretly stored in her mind, covered by a small skull, layers of skin, and finally short lavender-blue tresses. Her skin was quite pale, almost a deceased white. Such seemed to be odd as she dressed in a pure white, plain, sleeveless dress. There was no color to her clothes and barely any to her skin. Her hair was lavender-blue and her eyes a blue-lavender. Her tresses hung barely to her shoulders. The dress she wore was form fitting until it reached her waist where it slightly billowed about her scrawny legs. Plain white dress shoes were on her feet. Her eyes, half-closed, stared at her hands clasped in her lap. She was silent. Though looking to be asleep, she was wide-awake and listening to Satoshi's keyboard clicking, the giggles of the girls, and the mumbling of waiters.

"Oh yeah, I'm going." Kowasu announced as she stood. She squeezed past her flunkies and slowly headed for her target. The white ghost at the bar watched Kowasu. It was odd being a ghost. She wasn't actually dead, yet to be unseen and unnoticed made her feel like a ghost. Sometimes she avoided looking into mirrors for fear nothing would be there. The girl, whose name was ironically Skyla, watched Kowasu by reflecting the scene behind her with a chrome plate. Kowasu's image was stretched, but portrayed a decent-enough picture. She was nearing Satoshi.

_Kowasu gasped and glared. Kowasu's dangerous eyes didn't faze Skyla. "Move." Growled the taller, larger, girl. Skyla didn't move. She was blocking Kowasu's path to Satoshi. The bluenette denied Kowasu's access. "Get out of the way!" People were beginning to stare at the two now. Even Hiwatari's eyes were set upon Skyla. Now that she was in the way, people noticed the shy ghost. "Hey!" Kowasu yelled. Skyla stared defiantly into the sempai's eyes then… _

Then what? What would she do? Skyla stared away from the metal platter. Yes, she was still at the bar. Nothing had yet to block Kowasu's path. Only the girl's imagination had stood up, while her physical body stayed at the counter to watch the scene behind her discreetly. It was a if she wasn't even there… 'But I am here. I do exist.' Skyla thought sadly. She stood from the bar. Having had only water, she had nothing to pay for. She pushed away from her seat and advanced towards the door. "Hey, watch it!" So she wasn't invisible.

Skyla didn't respond. She exited the café, knowing that the raven-haired Satoshi-stalker was glaring daggers into her back. When the silent bluenette was gone, Kowasu turned to discover that Satoshi had departed as well. "Damn it!" Kowasu cursed. She glared at Minoru and Ashiyubi. "Why didn't you tell me he was leaving?" She barked. The two subordinates winced. "Sorry! We were watching that creepy loser leave."

They were wrong. It wasn't that she was creepy, she was just quite. She wasn't a loser either, for she had lost nothing. So, what right gave them the power to declare her as something she was not, especially when they knew nothing of her? Yet, upon thinking on such matter, maybe she was creepy. What kind of girl wore only white, only have interest in the police and art, but never spoke aloud? And maybe not today, but she had lost many things throughout her lifetime. They were all involuntary, but nonetheless lost. Her story? It all revolves around a piece of art, the police, and a thief… Not just any thief, mind you, but the famous Phantom Thief Dark.


End file.
